


Proposing To Strangers

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Author Stiles Stilinski, Biker Peter Hale, Fluff, M/M, Past Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: После окончания неудачных отношений Стайлз просто хочет прятаться от всего мира внутри бара, рядом с которым припарковано так много мотоциклов, что никто не может чувствовать себя в безопасности, проходя мимо. Там он встречает мужчину своей мечты, ест вкуснешую еду и предлагает брак, и все за первые пять минут.Питер не знает, кто этот парень, но он милый и выглядит так, словно с ним можно приятно провести время. Поэтому он кормит его. И оказывается совсем не готов к предложению руки и сердца, но Питер точно не против того, что происходит дальше.





	1. Глава 1: Интервенции и их последствия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proposing To Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298617) by [moonstalker24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/pseuds/moonstalker24). 



> АУ, Питер - байкер, Стайлз - писатель. Автор вдохновлялся той самой [гифкой](http://78.media.tumblr.com/91681cee4618b3c87cf6ceca965d36bb/tumblr_mzsvq5M2J61r3ftwpo2_r1_500.gif).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разрешение на перевод от автора получено. Перевод в процессе, но мы с angasolka стараемся работать в темпе вальса. Также это мой первый перевод ТАКОГО размера, поэтому если будут какие-то правки и предложения, смело идите ко мне, потому что я очень хочу, чтобы перевод вышел качественный.

Стайлз слегка наклоняет голову, при этом немного напоминая любопытного щенка. Джексон стоит за прилавком кофейни и флиртует с баристой. Стайлз же сидит за их обычным столиком один, гадая, когда это стало таким… привычным? Они больше не влюблены, это точно. 

Когда… когда их влюбленность прошла? Стайлз даже не уверен, что они действительно были влюблены друг в друга. 

Джексон – худший бойфренд в мире, несомненно. Он забывает об их планах. Иногда, когда он о них все же помнит, к чертям срывает все намеченное. Даже если они лишь немного неудобны ему, Джексон сматывается. Еще он флиртует со всем, что шевелится, и порой даже с тем, что шевелиться не может по определению. Он эгоистичный и самовлюбленный, и комбинация этих качеств дает столь высокий уровень высокомерия, что автоматически переводит Джексона в категорию мудаков. Мудаков по жизни, так сказать. 

Стайлз тоже бывает эгоистом, но он серийный однолюб, который узнал о взаимоотношениях от своих родителей. Любовь Джона и Клаудии Стилински была тем типом глубоких чувств, о которых рассказывают в сказках. Постоянная, нескончаемая, прочная. Короче говоря, вечная. И именно такую любовь Стайлз хотел бы для себя. 

Стайлз наблюдает за Джексоном через плечо. Смотрит, как тот смеется при каждом слове симпатичного баристы, и гадает, когда же его прекратил заботить флиртующий с другими людьми бойфренд.

*

– Это отвратительно, – замечает Лидия, наблюдая, как Дэнни щедро льет горчицу на хот-дог. Она морщит нос от отвращения, но Дэнни плевать. Он превращает первый укус в шоу и наслаждается этим. – Ненавижу тебя! – говорит она и отодвигает свой салат. 

– Почему мы здесь? – спрашивает Стайлз. Лидия не ест фаст-фуд, она на полпути к тому, чтобы взорваться в любую секунду. 

Лидия окидывает его внимательным взглядом. 

– Мы устраиваем интервенцию. 

Стайлз смотрит на Дэнни, который качает головой, не переставая поедать свой хот-дог, потом на Лидию, явно готовую достать из сумочки флакончик со средством для дезинфекции рук. У него появляется чувство, что он не захочет острую картошку с сыром к тому времени, как эти двое с ним закончат. 

– Ладушки, – Стайлз делает глубокий вдох, – уделайте меня. 

– Тебе нужно расстаться с Джексоном, – прямо заявляет Лидия.

Дэнни давится хот-догом:

– Эй, полегче! Мы собирались быть с ним полегче!

– Стайлзу нужно резко, а не полегче. – Лидия откидывает волосы за спину одним элегантным движением. – Стайлз, я знаю, что он дорог тебе, но можешь ли ты честно сказать, что любишь его?

Стайлз молчит.

– Именно! – улыбка Лидии слегка смягчается. 

– Он не особо хорош для тебя, на самом деле, – продолжает Дэнни куда более ласковым голосом. – Он и для себя никуда не годится. Как сильно ты похудел с тех пор, как начался этот паршивый период? Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как ты был на улице?

– Я не вампир, – говорит Стайлз, пропуская тему с весом, потому что знает, что это правда. Он из того типа людей, которые вообще не едят, если находятся в стрессовой ситуации. Стайлз осознает, что это проблема. 

– Ты бледный, – отвечает Лидия, – так что все возможно. 

– Я просто… – Стайлз вздыхает, – я не люблю быть один. У меня это плохо выходит, понимаете?

– Мы знаем, дорогой, – Лидия накрывает его руку своей. – Для этого и нужны друзья. 

– Это не то же самое, – шепчет Стайлз в ответ. 

– Нет, не то же самое. Но по крайней мере просто подумай об этом, ладно?

– Ладно, я попробую.

Лидия кивает и решает, что уже достаточно пробыла в обществе простых смертных, поэтому с презрительным выражением лица уводит друзей из закусочной. 

*

Он правда думает. Много. Стайлз знает, что он на самом деле несчастлив, поэтому ему нужно время, чтобы убедиться, что Джексон – тоже. Только вот Джексона в его пространстве чертовски мало, а когда он есть, то вечно сконцентрирован на чем угодно, кроме самого Стайлза. 

Дело в том, что они всегда неважно ладили. Слишком разные (а порой слишком похожие) чтобы построить что-то серьезное и долгосрочное. Джексон просто чертов заранец, а Стайлз чересчур саркастичен для большинства людей. В общем, они оба хороши только на коротких дистанциях. Раз в неделю выдавалась ночь, когда все шло так, как прежде: со смехом, улыбками, счастьем в глазах.

Так что – да, когда-то они были счастливы. Но Стайлзу с трудом удается припомнить то время.

Когда все идет хорошо, они оба просто божественны. Когда все идет плохо… что ж, опустим. Хорошие отношения не должны даваться так, блядь, тяжело. Насколько Стайлз знает, надо как минимум хотеть находиться со своей второй половинкой в одной комнате.

Стайлз наблюдает за Джексоном последние двадцать минут. Тот комфортно расположился впритык к Дэнни, поедая чипсы из гигантской миски. Только вот он должен сидеть так рядом со Стайлзом, да? Ему не должно быть более комфортно с лучшим другом, чем с бойфрендом. 

Не то чтобы Стайлз и сам безгрешен. Он втиснул себя между Скоттом и Айзеком, так, чтобы Джексону и выбирать не пришлось. Но Стайлз ведь тоже должен хотеть сидеть в обнимку с Джексоном, верно?

Стайлз ускользает из гостиной, где сидят друзья, отговариваясь, что ему нужно в туалет. Идет в ванную, умывается холодной водой и смотрит в зеркало. Говорит себе, что он в порядке. Правда в порядке. И возвращается к остальным. 

Только он ни черта не в порядке. Он совершенно несчастен. Недолго думая, Стайлз одевается, хватает ключи и сбегает. Ему нужно побыть одному. Ему нужно выпить. Ему нужно убедить себя, что пора расстаться с Джексоном.

Надо просто сорвать к гребаной матери этот пластырь одним рывком и больше не мучиться.


	2. Глава 2: Первые впечатления

Стайлз плюхается на стул у стойки в баре, рядом с которым припарковано так много мотоциклов, что никто не может чувствовать себя в безопасности, проходя мимо. Стайлз выбрал именно этот бар, потому что это последнее место, где его будут искать. Особенно Джексон.

Все кончено. Должно закончиться. Стайлз так больше не выдержит. 

Он хочет быть счастливым, черт возьми. 

Что-то опускается со стуком на стойку прямо перед его носом, и Стайлз поднимает голову от царапин на столешнице, по которым водил пальцами. Видит тарелку с едой, и только затем бармена, который ее поставил. На плече у того полотенце, а зеленая хенли так плотно обхватывает внушительные бицепсы, что Стайлзу внезапно хочется самому стать этой гребаной хенли. 

От тарелки с едой исходит пар, а вилка гордо воткнута прямо в середину блюда. Пахнет божественно. 

– Кем бы они ни были, они не стоят того, – говорит бармен, наклоняя голову. Стайлз прикипает взглядом к тату на шее незнакомца, а затем тяжело сглатывает. 

– И то правда.

– Ешь. Еда поможет почувствовать себя лучше, – усмехается бармен и кивает на тарелку. 

Стайлз берет вилку, наматывает на нее пасту и отправляет в рот. Вкус великолепный, поэтому он стонет от восторга с набитым ртом. Проглатывая еду, поднимает взгляд на бармена. И опять сглатывает. На него смотрят темные от желания глаза, а чужие губы растянуты в усмешке. 

– Выходи за меня, – говорит Стайлз абсолютно серьезно.

– Бросай того лузера, и я, может быть, подумаю об этом.

Стайлз достает телефон и, не глядя, набирает Джексона. Когда тот отвечает, он говорит:

– Джексон, все кончено. Я ненавижу тебя, ты ненавидишь меня. Мы были идиотами, думая, что встречаться будет хорошей идеей. Я нашел любовь всей своей жизни. Он покрыт татуировками и кормит меня. Прощай.

Он нажимает «отбой» и вырубает телефон.

Бармен опирается на стойку локтями, вторгаясь в личное пространство Стайлза.

– Я Питер.

– Стайлз. И я абсолютно серьезен насчет брака.

– Я понял, – Питер подталкивает тарелку с едой ближе к Стайлзу. – Доешь, и мы поговорим об этом.

Стайлз берет вилку, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что еда действительно восхитительна. Его забытое пиво стоит рядом, пока он поглощает содержимое тарелки, которое стало вкуснейшей карбонарой на его памяти. Соус густой и ароматный, а кусочки бекона маленькие, но именно такого размера, чтобы воспринимались как отдельная структура. Стайлз с аппетитом ест, наблюдая, как Питер занимается своими делами.

– Должно быть, ты особенный. 

Стайлз немного подскакивает на месте и оборачивается на огромного бритоголового мужика, возникшего за барной стойкой. Он вытирает бокалы, ставя их один за одним на полки, и приподнимает бровь на изумленное выражение лица Стайлза. 

– Эмм... Да? – с сомнением спрашивает Стайлз, а потом опять принимается за пасту.

Собеседник широко усмехается и кивает.

– Питер не кормит случайных незнакомцев, – говорит он таким тоном, словно сообщает Стайлзу, что небо голубое. – Значит, он решил, что ты милый. 

Стайлз кидает взгляд на другой конец бара, где Питер болтает с двумя здоровенными байкерами. Он немного отвлекается на то, как та самая хенли обтягивает сильные плечи бармена, и забывает, что вообще с кем-то разговаривает. 

– Мы точно поженимся, – бормочет Стайлз преимущественно себе под нос, но также и тарелке спагетти. 

Мужчина напротив хрюкает от смеха, напоминая Стайлзу, что тот не один. Он удивленно моргает, наблюдая как чужие губы растягиваются в совсем уж ехидной ухмылке (которая делает мужика довольно жутким). 

– Думаю, мы подружимся, Стайлз. Я Эннис, партнер Питера по бизнесу и его лучший друг. 

Стайлз пожимает протянутую руку и возвращается к своей пасте, прижимая тарелку к себе, чтобы можно было повернуться и внимательнее осмотреть бар. Каркасы низко висящих люстр затянуты синей тканью, освещая только столики. Барная стойка задает тон всей комнате, а два стола для бильярда стоят на том месте, где в заведениях иного толка обычно располагается танцпол. Звуковая система явно стоит немало, а еще Стайлз углядывает музыкальный автомат в углу. Пол, столы и барная стойка сделаны из темного дуба. Стулья обтянуты тканью отттенка кобальта, так перекликающимся с абажурами. 

В целом внутри бар выглядит намного уютней, чем снаружи. На стене за барной стойкой висит доска с обширным перечнем имеющихся напитков. Видимо, он постоянно обновляется. Рядом примостилась табличка с перечислением немудреных и таких привычных закусок: от куриных крылышек до картошки с чили. И, наконец, неподалеку висит яркая неоновая вывеска с названием бара: «Hale Moon Brew Co». 

Черт возьми, ему здесь нравится. 

Питер подходит, чтобы забрать у Стайлза уже пустую тарелку.

– Ну?

Стайлз подпирает подбородок руками и смотрит на Питера. И, да, он знает, что в глазах у него большие сердечки, но ему плевать. 

– Ничего лучше я в жизни не пробовал, – сообщает Стайлз серьезно. – Выходи за меня.

Питер смеется.

Стайлз отвечает широкой улыбкой. Что ж, а это уже кое-что!

*

Питер вынужден признать, что Стайлз симпатичный. Он весь состоит из родинок, не говоря про эти огромные глаза и бледную кожу. И, чего греха таить, два предложения руки и сердца менее чем за час чрезвычайно льстят ему. Стайлз выглядит так, словно собирается обосноваться в баре надолго, но Питер осознает, что не возражает. 

Точно не когда Стайлз выкладывается по полной, чтобы убедить Питера дать ему шанс. 

Его аргументы чертовски убедительны. 

Они болтают, пока Питер занимается делами. Бар – это его детище, и он не собирается пускать все на самотек только ради возможности перепихнуться. Их беседа легче и интересней многих прочих. Сердечки в глазах Стайлза настолько реалистичны, что практически материализуются, и Питер ловит себя на том, что соглашается на свидание.

– Одно свидание, – говорит Питер, выпуская Стайлза из только что закрытого бара. 

– С этим я могу работать, – отвечает Стайлз, позволяя слегка подтолкнуть себя к машине. – Когда?

– В среду, – Питер поневоле очарован.

– Я буду ровно в семь при полном параде! – с усмешкой говорит Стайлз, залезая в старый голубой джип, в котором столько же индивидуальности, сколько и в его владельце. Питер с улыбкой качает головой и возвращается, чтобы закрыть бар. 

– Ты в полной жопе, – плотоядно скалясь, тянет Эннис.

Питер старается нахмуриться в ответ, но он не может сдержать похотливую усмешку, растягивающую губы. Ему нравится определенный тип, и Стайлз попадает по каждой его слабой точке.

– Может быть, но я буду наслаждаться этим.

– Все закончится вашей свадьбой, – говорит Эннис, бедром захлопывая посудомойку. – И я буду наслаждаться твоим падением, потому что ты долбанешься обо все камни по пути вниз. 

– Боже, ну спасибо, друг, – с сарказмом отвечает Питер.

– Просто подожди, – Эннис хихикает, – ты окажешься с кольцом на пальце уже к Рождеству и с его именем, вытатуированным на своей заднице. Там будет сказано: «Собственность того-то». И ты будешь настолько влюблен, что тебе будет плевать.

– Что заставляет тебя думать, что это я буду с татуировкой? 

– О, он себе тоже сделает, – Эннис уже откровенно ржет, – но идея будет твоей. 

– Советую тебе не делать ставки на мою личную жизнь.

– Поздно! 

– Я тебя ненавижу.

*

– Ты бросил Джексона! – восклицает Скотт на следующий день. У него есть ключ от квартиры Стайлза, черт побери. Он запрыгивает на диван, приземляясь ровно на Стайлза и заставляя того судорожно выдохнуть от навалившегося на него веса. Он крутится, и Скотт вынужденно скатывается с него, чтобы устроиться поудобнее на другом конце дивана.

– Чувак, серьезно? – жалуется Стайлз, потирая свою грудь. Скотт только закатывает глаза. – Окей, хорошо. Я бросил Джексона.

– Наконец-то! – выдыхает Айзек, выходя из кухни с миской в руках.

– Ты опять жрешь мои хлопья? – подозрительно спрашивает Стайлз.

– Ага, – беззастенчиво соглашается Айзек. Свободной рукой он сдвигает ногу Скотта с дивана и садится на освободившиеся место. – У тебя всегда самые вкусные закуски.

– Хлопья – это не закуска, это, господи ты боже, завтрак!

– Ну, тогда хорошо, что я не ел сегодня, да? – откликается Айзек, чтобы через секунду засунуть ложку с дорогими фермерскими хлопьями Стайлза прямо в рот. У него и правда нет ни стыда, ни совести. 

– Стайлз, – говорит Скотт, пытаясь привлечь внимание лучшего друга. – Это как в прошлый раз? Ну, когда ты расстался с ним, но в конце концов снова сошелся?

Стайлз тяжело вздыхает. Да, он застрял в порочном круге отношений с Джексоном еще с колледжа, но все вышесказанное не помогает ему почувствовать себя хоть чуточку меньшим идиотом.

– Нет, сейчас все по-другому. 

– Убеди нас, – требует Айзек, не выпуская ложку изо рта. 

– Я кое-кого встретил вчера. 

Скотт и Айзек сразу оживляются. И от того, как они на него смотрят, Стайлзу тут же хочется провалиться сквозь землю. В голове всплывают воспоминания о голубых глазах и нескольких татуировках на теле, некоторые из которых уходят и под одежду. Он не может сдержаться и расплывается в улыбке. 

– У меня свидание в среду. 

– О боже, – Скотт смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. – Ты влюбился в него с первого взгляда?!

Это проблема, да. Стайлз легко влюбляется, порой даже слишком легко, если взять Джексона как показатель. Но он не может ничего с этим поделать, ведь у него никогда не было привычки отрицать, что он чего-то хочет… или кого-то, несмотря на то, плохо или хорошо это может закончиться.

– Расскажи нам все. – требует Айзек. 

И Стайлз рассказывает.


	3. Глава 3: Мы идем на свидание

К утру среды все, кого Стайлз считает друзьями, знают, что он идет на свидание с тем, кто точно не Джексон. Даже его редактор знает. Лидия заскакивает к нему за день до встречи, чтобы проинспектировать шкаф и выбрать подходящую случаю одежду. Он понимает, что лучше послушаться ее. Лидия знает все. Иногда это даже пугает. 

Он подъезжает к «Hale Moon Brew Co» и отсиживается в джипе еще пару минут, с силой сжимая руль взмокшими ладонями и делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи в попытке успокоиться. Это всего лишь свидание. Ужин с шикарным мужчиной постарше, и ужин этот ему наверняка понравится. Сущая ерунда. Совершенно не о чем беспокоиться. 

Стайлз расправляет плечи и выбирается из машины. На нем темно-синие джинсы и рубашка с жилетом. Выглядит классно, но не слишком нарядно. Насколько Стайлз понял (если карбонара была верным признаком), Питера не заботит, насколько пафосно заведение, если еда будет отличной. Поэтому он остановил свой выбор на маленьком вьетнамском ресторанчике, где регулярно бывает еще со времен колледжа. Это небольшой закуток, но за еду, которую там подают, душу можно продать.

Он вытирает вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и наконец набирается смелости зайти в бар, чтобы встретиться с Питером лицом к лицу.

Бар такой, каким он запомнил его два дня назад. Глубоко вздохнув, он чувствует в воздухе нотки дуба, арахиса и пива. Эннис, стоящий за барной стойкой, встречает его усмешкой, пока Стайлз взбирается на стул. 

– Он будет через минуту, – говорит Эннис. – Дыши глубже, – И демонстративно глубоко вздыхает в качестве примера. Стайлз следует совету. 

– Спасибо, – вяло отзывается он. Эннис подмигивает. 

Дверь на кухню распахивается, и высокий чернокожий парень вкатывает тележку, нагруженную ящиками пива, в пространство за баром. А когда оборачивается, то Стайлз осознает, что они примерно одного возраста. 

– Это Бойд, один из трех наших сотрудников. Бойд, это Стайлз, – парень, который был достаточно храбр, чтобы пригласить Питера на свидание. – представляет их Эннис. 

– Мои соболезнования, – ворчит Бойд, разгружая ящика и расставляя бутылки пива за баром. 

– И тебе не хворать, – отвечает Стайлз. 

Питер выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы появиться у лестницы, ведущей в квартиру над баром. Он в джинсах и хенли (голубой на этот раз) и коричневой кожанке, которая вызывает желание прикоснуться к ней, чтобы проверить, действительно ли она такая же мягкая на ощупь, какой кажется на первый взгляд. На бедре Питера, от кармана к шлевке, закреплена толстая цепь, и Стайлз практически уверен, что начнет пускать слюни с секунды на секунду. 

Он спрыгивает со стула и засовывает руки в карманы, чтобы не поддаться соблазну дотронуться до Питера прямо сейчас.

– Хей, – говорит он хрипловато, и по усмешке Питера становится очевидно, что тот осознает, насколько восхитительно выглядит. 

– Хей. Рад видеть, что я оделся уместно. 

– Я подумал, что ты больше ценишь качество еды, чем атмосферу, – отвечает Стайлз слегка неуверенно.

– И ты прав, – в этот раз Питер улыбается, отчего в уголках глаз появляется морщинки, а у Стайлза от этого перехватывает дыхание. – Куда мы идем?

– «Pho Nhat», это вьетнамский ресторан на Четвертой. 

– Обожаю азиатскую кухню всех видов, звучит прекрасно, – Питер довольно стонет, и Стайлз улыбается в ответ. 

– Супер, тогда пойдем?

Питер опережает его, когда они идут к двери, и Стайлз совершенно не против, потому что вид со спины так же прекрасен, как и спереди. Когда они выходят из бара, Питер оборачивается на Стайлза.

– Я подумал, что мы можем поехать на моем байке. 

Стайлз несколько секунд таращится на него в удивлении, но потом берет себя в руки. Конечно у Питера есть мотоцикл, он же хозяин бара для байкеров. 

– Я никогда раньше не ездил на мотоцикле, – нервничая признается Стайлз. 

Питер подводит его к ближайшему байку. Вблизи тот огромен и поблескивает хромом. Крылья и бак достаточно темные, чтобы казаться черными в темноте, а пылающие черепа выглядят так, будто танцуют по поверхности. А вокруг – серебряно-голубые языки пламени. 

– Ничего страшного, – уверяет Питер, садясь верхом на байк. – Просто держись за меня и наклоняйся во время поворотов. 

Стайлз прикусывает губу, рассматривая мужчину на мотоцикле. Питер мягко улыбается ему и протягивает дополнительный шлем. Да, он немного побаивается ездить на этом монстре от мира мотоциклостроения, но ему нужно будет тесно прижиматься к самому крутому мужчине на свете во время этой поездки, поэтому Стайлз соглашается и берет шлем. Усаживается при помощи Питера, мотор начинает рычать, и парень судорожно прижимается к сильной спине. 

Питер смеется, Стайлз чувствует это, крепко обнимая. Его руку накрывает горячая ладонь Питера в предупредительном жесте, и байк срывается с места с таким рокотом, будто хэликэрриер. 

*

Еда потрясающая, а компания даже лучше. Стайлз восхитителен, особенно после того, как перебарывает нервозность. Тот саркастичный, дерзкий и шумный парень, которого он встретил на днях, вернулся, и даже больше того. Стайлз смышленый, остроумный и невероятно привлекательный. Это беспроигрышный вариант.

Они рассказывают друг другу о себе. Стайлз – писатель, он сочиняет детективы и сейчас работает над своей четвертой книгой. Его первое произведение («Крах») было вполне успешным, но два других («Аллея» и «Кайфолом») даже смогли попасть в список бестселлеров «Нью-Йорк Таймс». Питер просит принести экземпляры всех трех книг. Он уважает хорошие остросюжетные детективы, плюс они помогут лучше узнать Стайлза.

Питер – владелец «Hale Moon Brew Co». Вместе с Эннисом они открыли бар около семи лет назад, после того, как вконец осатанели от корпоративного мира. Эннис ушел из технологической компании, а Питер забросил подальше свой диплом юриста. Они дружили с колледжа и разделяли нездоровую привязанность к пиву. В конце концов из этого даже кое-что получилось, ведь недавно они вполне успешно начали варить свое собственное пиво. 

Стайлз – единственный ребенок, хоть они со Скоттом и стали сводным братьями после того, как его отец и мама Скотта наконец взяли себя в руки и поженились пять лет назад. Он болтает раз в неделю с отцом по скайпу и ездит домой практически на каждые праздники. 

Питер же самый младший из четверых детей, но с семьей ладит не очень, с тех пор как мама скончалась девять лет назад. Его старшая сестра, Талия, – это то, что называется «жестокий диктатор». Они слишком разные, что уж тут говорить. Он навещал родню трижды за последние девять лет, и все три визита оканчивались эпическими скандалами. 

После того, как ресторан закрывается, они идут гулять по центру города, а потом Питер уговаривает его доехать до бара на мотоцикле. К тому времени как Питер паркует байк на стоянке, Стайлз решает, что смириться со всей этой мотоциклетной темой – вполне реально.

Когда Питер спрашивает, не против ли он подняться к нему в квартиру, Стайлз выпаливает «да» еще до того, как дослушать вопрос. 

*

На следующее утро Стайлз просыпается в тепле, ощущая в теле приятную ломоту. Он потягивается и приникает к Питеру. Простыни темно-зеленого цвета, а шерстяное покрывало на кровати хоть и видавшее виды, но выглядит таким уютным. Мама Питера сшила его, когда тот переехал в кампус при колледже. Стайлз смотрит на Питера пару секунд, а потом закрывает глаза и позволяет себе заснуть вновь. 

Питер прижимает его к себе ближе, заставляя от такого простого жеста почувствовать себя так, как никогда не давал почувствовать Джексон.

Это начало чего-то удивительно прекрасного. Стайлз просто уверен.


	4. Глава 4: Мотоклуб «Черные рыцари»

Стайлз заваливается в бар неделей позже с раскрасневшимися лицом и широченной улыбкой. Он забрасывает стопку книг на стойку и подтягивается, чтобы перегнуться через нее и быстро поцеловать Питера. В ответ ему достается довольный смешок. 

– Привет, Эннис, – машет рукой Стайлз, когда плюхается на стул. 

– Стайлз, – кивает тот в ответ с усмешкой. 

– Что это? – спрашивает Питер, указывая на книги. 

– Ты сказал, что хочешь прочесть мои книги, – Стайлз берет верхнюю и залихватски вытацовывает ею по столу. – Поэтому я их принес.

– Ты пишешь? – удивляется Бойд, появляясь буквально из ниоткуда. Стайлз вздрагивает и чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте, прижимая руку к груди и успокаивая дыхание. – Прости, – по глазам Бойда видно, что тому ни капельки не жаль.

– Тебе нужен колокольчик, приятель, – упрекает его Стайлз.

– У него уже есть, – неожиданно отвечает новый голос. Роскошная блондинка садится на стул прямо рядом со Стайлзом. На губах у нее ярко-алая помада, и в брови блестит пирсинг. Ее руки и грудь покрыты татуировками, некоторые из которых уходят под топик. Она на мгновение ослепляет его озорной улыбкой, и Стайлз понимает, что эта красотка ему вполне по душе. – Я подарила Бойду целую кучу таких на день рождение, но он их не носит. Я Эрика, кстати.

– Стайлз. И ты должна что-то сделать по этому поводу, – притворно ворчит Стайлз и жмет ее протянутую руку.

– О, поверь мне, я работаю над этим, – Бойд фыркает, но Эрика просто продолжает улыбаться, предварительно притянув парня к себе и чмокнув его в щеку. На темной коже остается ярко-красный след. Он отходит обратно к столикам, а Эрика снова оборачивается к Стайлзу. – Ты не думал набить тату? У тебя идеальная кожа для чернил.

– Никогда особо не задумывался на эту тему. Если я когда-нибудь сделаю что-то подобное, то рисунок должен быть правильным, со смыслом или типа того, понимаешь?

– Вызов принят, – Эрика растягивает губы в широкой ухмылке. 

– Это что сейчас было? – удивленно спрашивает у Питера Стайлз, смотря вслед удаляющейся девушке.

– Она местный тату-мастер и решила нарисовать идеальное тату для тебя, – объясняет Питер. – Не волнуйся, она, в основном, безобидна. 

– Что значит «в основном»? – обеспокоенно переспрашивает Стайлз. – Что насчет той части, которая не безобидна? 

– Это тебе придется выяснить на своей шкуре. 

– Ладно, вот теперь я напуган.

– И правильно, – встревает мимо проходящий Эннис, похлопывая Стайлза по плечу.

– Ой, мамочки. 

*

– Я влюбился. 

– Серьезно? – уточняет по другую сторону экрана Джон Стилински.

– Это не Джексон, – раздраженно бормочет Стайлз. 

– Тогда ладно, – кивает Джон. Ему никогда не нравился Джексон. – Расскажи мне о нем.

– Его зовут Питер, у него есть бар и байк, а еще он варит крафтовое пиво. 

– Пиво – это отлично. 

– Да, пиво – это круто. – Стайлз закатывает глаза. – Он офигенно готовит, покрыт татуировками и еще портит меня для любых возможных отношений в будущем. 

– Сынок, ты встречаешься с байкером? – с усмешкой осведомляется Джон.

– Ага, – беззастенчиво лыбится Стайлз в экран. – Я уже катался с ним на мотоцикле. 

– Ну кто бы сомневался!

– Я вас познакомлю. Думаю, он тебе понравится.

– Конечно, понравится. 

*

Жан-Поль Уилльямс, Марк Дюрант и Мо Бидл – завсегдатаи «Hale Moon Brew Co». У бара идеальное расположение, ведь он достаточно близко от центра, чтобы считаться частью торгового района, и при этом совсем недалеко от шоссе, что привлекает путешественников. Бар Питера – любимое заведение как местных жителей, так и заезжих байкеров. Место нравится всем.

Но ДжейПи, Марк и Мо – это совершенно другое дело. 

Марк очень высокий и худой чувак, немного пахнущий травкой. Что неудивительно, учитывая тот факт, что он владелец единственного местного табачного магазина с лицензией на хранение и продажу медицинской марихуаны. Он немного странноват и имеет слабость к каламбурам. А еще Марк состоит в мотоклубе «Черные рыцари».

Рыцари принимают активное участие в жизни города. Они возглавляют несколько благотворительных организаций и никогда не пропускают городские мероприятия. Они легализовались около пятнадцати лет назад, и в итоге горожане их приняли. Питера и Энниса постоянно пытаются заманить в клуб, ибо бесплатное пиво – желанная добыча каждого уважающего себя Рыцаря. 

Мо – тоже Рыцарь, но преимущество отдает своей основной работе. Он детский психолог, специализирующийся на жестоком обращении. Мо рассказывает все это Стайлзу во время того, как учит того нормально играть в бильярд (потому что бестолково суетиться с кием в руках – это не спортивно). Мо не самый высокий мужчина на свете, но он на восемьдесят пять процентов состоит из мускулов и на пятнадцать – из тату. Даже на лице есть татуировки.

Дети, к слову, обожают его. Мо на всех городских фестивалях и ярмарках разместил закутки, где можно разукрашивать лица красками, и очень гордится этим. 

Жан-Поль же совершенно гигантский мужик. Если Марк высокий, а Мо мускулистый, то ДжейПи – два в одном. Это поневоле восхищает. У этого огромного бородача есть пара татуировок даже на его бритой голове. А по специальности он историк искусства и куратор музея.

Стайлза на самом деле даже немного пугает, насколько ему нравятся эти байкеры. 

– Почему ты не Рыцарь? – спрашивает Стайлз в одну из ночей, пока ест вкуснейшую лазанью в своей жизни.

Питер раздумывает чуть ли не минуту и потом просто пожимает плечами. По сути он не присоединяется к Рыцарям просто чтобы поиметь их. Питер любит быть противоречивым говнюком. Ведь он все равно участвует в благотворительных акциях. 

– Я мудак, – в конце концов говорит Питер с усмешкой. 

– А ты бы круто смотрелся в именной куртке, – хихикает Стайлз.

– Ты хочешь меня только из-за тела, – несколько развратно сообщает Питер, приподнимая брови. 

– Выходи за меня, и узнаешь. 

В этот раз Питер улыбается по-настоящему. Прошло несколько недель с их первого свидания, и у Стайлза есть одна несостыковочка: он вечно жалуется, что Питер разрушил его для других возможных отношений, но при этом делает предложение руки и сердца как минимум трижды в неделю. Самое лучшее в том, что Питер понимает, это искренне. Стайлз правда хочет выйти за него. Он смотрит на него влюбленными глазами, и Питер знает, что и сам ведет себя не лучше. 

– Может быть, – соглашается Питер и получает в ответ широченную улыбку. 

– Уверен, ты в итоге присоединишься к ним. Когда-нибудь они сделают исключение и просто впишут тебя без лишних церемоний, – важно заявляет Стайлз. В последнее время он много изучал мотоциклетные клубы и все связанное с ними ради книги, над которой работает. Он провел много часов, расспрашивая Рыцарей, постоянно бывающих в баре. Близнецы теперь его откровенно побаиваются. 

Питер фыркает на Мо, орущего из другого конца зала, что, мол, да, они впишут. В баре нет никакой приватности. Жена Энниса, Кали, занимает у них должность бухгалтера, а по совместительству подрабатывает букмекером-любителем. Питеру прекрасно известно, что уже делаются ставки на то, как скоро он сдастся и скажет Стайлзу «да». Есть и ставки на то, когда они съедутся, а также на то, когда Питер присоединится к Рыцарям. Есть ставки буквально на все. Кали даже плевать, что они в курсе. 

– Может быть, – повторяет Питер, прекрасно понимая, что на самом деле это отложенное «да». 

*

Эрика одна из тех ярких женщин, от которых ты ждешь (причем на постоянной основе), что она снимет одну туфлю и отхреначит тебя ей до смерти. Ибо эти шпильки слишком смертоносны. Она вся состоит из пыльцы фей и сардонического юмора. Естественно, Стайлз обожает ее. 

Первый раз, когда Эрика вплывает в бар, замечает Стайлза и вытаскивает его в город, он совершенно закономерно приходит в ужас. Она приводит его обедать в маленькую пиццерию, чьи владельцы эмигрировали из Италии прямиком через Чикаго. Это потрясающе. 

Страх Стайлза испаряется уже через час болтовни и поедания вредной, но дико вкусной пиццы. 

– Серьезно, – вдруг говорит Эрика, догрызая корочку, – ты думал когда-нибудь о том, чтобы сделать тату? У тебя действительно идеальная для чернил кожа. 

– Думал ли я об этом? Да. Сделал бы? Неа. – Стайлз слегка наклоняется вперед, будто собирается рассказать страшную тайну. – Я настоящий трус, когда дело доходит до иголок и боли. 

– Какая разница, если Питер будет держать тебя за руку, – заявляет Эрика таким тоном, что Стайлзу мерещится непроизнесенное «да ясен пень».

– Ну, тогда может быть, – смеется он в ответ. 

– Если я нарисую для тебя идеальный эскиз, набьешь его себе? 

Стайлз всерьез раздумывает, потому что идея того заслуживает. Решится ли он сделать татуировку? Ведь когда-то у него была мимолетная мечта иметь на теле что-то такое. 

– Да, вполне возможно. Но это должен быть по-настоящему идеальный рисунок. 

– Все будет, расслабься. Где хочешь сделать?

– На руке. – Стайлз закатывает рукав и показывает плечо.

*

В первый раз, когда Питер остается на ночь у Стайлза, то встречает Скотта. Лучший друг и сводный брат Скотт, о котором слышал так часто. Стайлз все еще спит, мило распластавшись на кровати. Питер аккуратно выползает из-под него и целует в голое плечо, прежде чем натянуть джинсы и отправиться готовить завтрак. 

Скотт сидит за кухонным столом, играя в телефон. Когда Питер заходит на кухню, осматриваясь, тот одаривает его внимательным и даже подозрительным взглядом. На Питере нет майки, поэтому его татуировки полностью видны. Рукава забиты почти полностью, а на спине еще один большой рисунок. Справа от груди по ребрам идет стих Эмили Диксон. 

Он не особо похож на простого соседского парня. 

– Ты, должно быть, Скотт, – наконец говорит Питер.

– Ты, должно быть, байкер. 

Питер ставит сковородку на плиту и идет изучать холодильник на предмет яиц и прочей дребедени для омлета. 

– Почему-то мне кажется, что я тебе не нравлюсь, – отстраненно спрашивает он у отделения с зеленью.

– Ты – байкер, – повторяет Скотт. 

– Я владелец бара, а не помощник Сатаны, – Питер наконец кладет добытые продукты на доску и одаривает собеседника невозмутимым взглядом. 

– Ты ему навредишь, – хмуро настаивает на своем Скотт. 

– Нет, точно нет. – Питер чувствует себя оскорбленным, но не показывает виду. 

– Да, навредишь. Он влюблен в тебя, а ты просто хорошо проводишь с ним время, только и всего. 

Питер прекращает нарезать зелень и обманчиво спокойно кладет нож на доску. Он встречается взглядом со Скоттом, с трудом сдерживая гнев.

– Я его люблю и совершенно точно не собираюсь ему навредить.

Скотт с минуту изучает его, а потом откидывается назад со вздохом. Они оба знают, что как-то испортить отношения Стайлза и Питера он не будет даже пытаться. Слишком хочет видеть лучшего друга счастливым, чтобы вставлять ему палки в колеса. 

– Ты мне все равно не нравишься. 

– Хорошо, – кивает Питер. – Будешь омлет? 

– Да, спасибо.


End file.
